Talk:General Discussion/@comment-27042277-20180302235431
So at long last I've cobbled together a bunch of difficulty adjustments for Chapter 3 (and hopefully tested them thoroughly enough so that they don't totally break the game). I thought I'd post here to get some feedback from you guys before we finalize any changes. First off, I raised the stats - primarily HP, Attack, Defense - of most enemies from Episode 11 onwards. To go into a bit further detail: Episode 10: No changes whatsoever! Episode 11: Boosted all Tiervan Guards' stats quite a bit. I didn't really see a need to adjust the brothel enemies all that much, other than Jedmesz, who was also rather weak. He'll also now have a Moonshine projectile attack. Episode 12: Cactuses are no longer shovable and can't be back attacked, and the Mountain Cactus now actually has a blast attack that inflicts Lagged. Though some of their stats are boosted, I did reduce the range/damage of their blast attacks since they can occasionally be overwhelming. Niendans' Fury is now instantly triggered (Lewd Glance was able to bypass this). Oleg's Serenade of Warding now heals, and he can't be affected by Stun or Stasis. Stalagmites and Wall Chunks are immune to Choking, and the Wall Chunk now has a shoving attack. The Gorgyles and Abomination received notable stat boosts as I felt their fight was far easier than it should have been. Episode 13: Stat boosts all around. Leithar's battle in particular should be a fair bit more challenging. Duriken and Fallon's Special Evade has been raised enough to make them impossible to hit (I somehow didn't expect that players would try to kill them, heh). Episode 14: More general stat boosting across the board. Mushrooms can't be back attacked any longer. And probably most importantly of all, the last two battles of the game will see significant upgrades in difficulty. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I made those battles so easy. I wish to make some player unit adjustments too. I wouldn't be surprised if some of these turn out to be rather more controversial: Ivan: Streetcleaner's prereq is now Stigmata, and its situational nature made me think it wise to reduce its SP cost to 10. Both of those skills now cost fewer Skill Points as well (60 vs 80). Smoke Cyclone is ever-so-slightly cheaper, costing 14 SP. Martin: Embolden's Hit and Evade boost is increased to 25%/15%, and it nullifies Lag and Fatigue now as well. Oksana: Divine Bolt will cost 95 skillpoints and its range is boosted to 8. Sacred Burst cost is increased to 15 SP. Reynold: Lowered Hurricane Roundhouse cost to 15 SP. Vera: Raised Lockblast cost to 11 SP. Ysabel: Deft Carnage is, shall we say, rather powerful, isn't it? I'm breaking it up into two tiers, a first which costs 30 skill points and boosts basic knife damage, and a second which costs 60 and adds 25% arrow counter and the beloved 25% backdamage boost. Flesh Drill now costs 10 SP. Break Bolt's Evade adjustment is now additive - it'll subtract 25% instead of multiplying it by 0. (I should also mention we're going to make it a bit clearer when stat adjustments are multiplicative versus additive.) Zofia: Concussive/Poison Grenades will see their SP cost cut to 11 and their Skill Point cost cut to 50; Concussive's base damage is now equal to a standard Grenade. (Hell, now that I look at this I should probably go a bit further in boosting these two skills...) So that's pretty much it. My main goal in doing all this is to make the game more enjoyable for those who felt it was too easy!